Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projection apparatus and a projection lens.
Description of Related Art
Optical quality of a projection lens has a critical impact on imaging quality of a projection apparatus. On the current market, the projection lens is mainly developed toward the design trend for miniaturization. Accordingly, in the highly competitive market, it has become one of important problems to be solved by developers as how to reduce weight and volume of the projection lens while maintaining optical quality of the projection lens.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the Background section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.